


something (maybe not so) new

by mal_the_sponge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a lovestruck dork, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Noya flirts and Asahi is a mess, classroom meetings, i seriously dont know what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_the_sponge/pseuds/mal_the_sponge
Summary: Asahi likes to spend his recess alone to relax.Today he gets a surprise visitor and ends up in a very confusing situation.





	something (maybe not so) new

It’s already been recess for a good handful of minutes. Most students have already filtered out of their cramped classrooms to seek out the cafeteria. Or maybe they just want to get some fresh air and socialize before returning to more exhausting lessons looming to occupy the rest of their afternoons. 

But some students prefer to have a break from the noise, choosing not to use their recess to seek out their friends. It might seem like they’re being rude, but fortunately Asahi’s fellow third years understands that he needs some space to breathe sometimes. 

Having his desk almost right by the window, Asahi’s just minding his own business, enjoying the quiet murmur of the few remaining students in his classroom. 

Browsing on his phone, he checks up on his socials. 

Not that he has a lot, but it’s still something to keep him entertained. A how-to video from one of the channels he follows. Some pictures uploaded by his internet friend living overseas. A couple of informational tweets from the artists he likes. He’s sure to catch up on all of it. 

Suddenly a feeling of unease overtakes him, causing his face to drop slightly. 

A set of eyes is boring down on him, he knows it. Because those eyes are often on him - but mostly at practice. It feels so foreign to have them focused on him in his own classroom. 

He often has that feeling of being watched. But this gaze - it only sends a small pleasant thrill down his spine. 

Slowly he looks up and sees Noya standing in the doorway. He wears a serious frown on his face, eyes sharp and almost cutting right through his own as they meet.

For a moment Asahi’s worried he might have done something, anything to upset Noya. His face is almost always in a bright smile when he talks to Asahi, his voice light and teasing when they banter. His eyes always glimmering and so big, Asahi thinks he can see just how deep their colors are. That he can get lost in them. 

But now Noya’s eyes are like a spotlight, rooting Asahi to the spot and caging him in like a frightened critter. 

He breaks into a cold sweat. 

He has no idea what this is about.

And Noya remains silent, just stands there with a white-knuckled grip on the walls of the doorway. He’s staring Asahi down with such a cutting gaze that almost makes Asahi shy away, shriveling in their fierceness. 

But he doesn’t.

Even though Noya’s intense eyes are a force to be reckoned with, Asahi knows him. 

He’s gotten used to them. He knows Noya would never get angry with him for no reason. He knows Noya holds a blazing fire within him, how he sometimes gets intense like this. 

But that doesn’t make the scrutiny any less electrifying.

So Asahi holds their gaze, although his heart has started hammering in his chest and his palms are getting sweaty. He slowly puts his phone down, trying to make as little noise as possible, to wipe his hands on his pants. Noya’s eyes doesn’t stray from his for one second. 

As if he comes to some sort of conclusion, Noya suddenly sets in motion, stepping into the classroom. He walks in a beeline towards Asahi, stopping right next to his desk, body stiff and movements almost mechanic. 

They still haven’t broken eye contact, still haven’t said a word to each other. 

The display has even attracted the attention of some of the other students still residing in the room. Right now though Asahi doesn’t have the mind to care. He’s too occupied with where this is going, what is going to happen.

Asahi blinks. 

What is going to happen? 

Noya just stands his ground, his hands fisted at his sides. His brow is set and low over his eyes. He looks almost nervous, his body trembling just slightly. If he wasn’t this close to Asahi he would’ve missed it. 

Is Noya angry with him? What could he possibly have done to drive Noya to this state? 

Asahi gulps. 

It’s like they’re having a standoff of some sort.

He hears Noya exhale slowly, as if he’s been holding his breath on the short trip to Asahi’s desk. 

And he swears he hears a ‘fuck it’ in that breath. Not very audible, but definitely there. 

Asahi’s nerves skyrockets.

His eyes dart around Noya’s face, trying to figure out what he’s thinking - only to fail. 

Normally Noya is a person who has his feelings and moods painted on his face, clear for the world and the people around him to read. But this time it’s different. Asahi cannot for the life of him figure out what Noya’s feelings are. 

It scares him a bit. Usually he’s very good at reading Noya. 

Asahi’s worries are cut short when suddenly Noya bends down slightly. One of his hands comes to rest on Asahi’s shoulder, almost burning at the contact. 

Asahi jumps a little in his seat, his eyes widening as he sees Noya’s face come closer to his. He quietly panics, wants to do something, _anything._

But he’s frozen, his mind going a thousand miles an hour. He just waits. 

Noya’s eyelids lowers, making his eyes so dark and captivating. Asahi cannot tear his away if he tried. Not that he even wanted to. Noya’s eyes flutter shut completely.

And then Asahi feels the sensation of Noya’s slightly chapped lips pressing against his cheek, so small and warm and firm. 

He feels them shaking slightly, feels Noya’s hand tightening on his shoulder before relaxing. It smoothes up slightly, coming to rest at the junction of his neck. Asahi feels Noya’s thumb brush lightly over a tendon, making him shiver. 

He can’t really do anything else but flush instantly, feeling the warmth creeping up his neck and down his chest. His hands clenches on his thighs, not knowing what else to do. 

His mind blanks. He has no clue how to react, his stomach clenching. Not uncomfortably, but of excitement. 

Of the thought that_ this is really happening._

Although the moment seems to stretch on forever, it’s over too soon, probably only lasting a few split seconds. 

As Noya straightens up, his face is still serious and his eyes still dark. But there’s also a faint blush dusting his cheeks. 

Asahi feels a little thrill of seeing Noya blushing. He so rarely does that and it’s so uncharacteristic of him. But it’s oh so cute. 

It makes Asahi feel just a tad more at ease, although he’s staring at Noya in disbelief with wide eyes, lips parted just a little. 

He sees the ends of Noya’s mouth tilt upwards, just enough to be noticeable. So small and reserved, just for Asahi to witness. 

He squeezes Asahi’s shoulder one last time before letting go, leaving a warm brand there. 

“Don’t forget, you’re coming over after practice today.” 

His voice is low, scratchy, and just loud enough for Asahi to hear.

Asahi blinks just once and nods numbly. 

He’s probably swallowed his own tongue.

For a moment they’re just looking at each other. Noya looks more gentle than Asahi has ever seen him. A small smile, those soft eyes and his little blush. It makes Asahi's skin heat up, almost making him want to scoop Noya up and hold him - maybe even kiss him back. Just to show how much he means to him.

But right now Asahi can’t do anything else besides staring. His mind is in overdrive, trying to process what just happened, why he has that urge to just embrace Noya. 

Granted he’s had those feelings before, they’re stronger now than ever. It leaves him a little winded.

Soon the moments is over. Noya breaks into his signature grin and beams at Asahi, making his heart stutter. 

He’s fairly certain his breath is gone too. 

And just as quickly as he came in, Noya’s spinning around on his heel and basically sprinting out of the classroom. 

Everything’s silent. 

Asahi’s staring at the doorway for a long time, looking after Noya who was only present for a short while. 

But it almost feels like _hours_. 

Asahi’s stuck to his seat, unable to move, his breathing wavering a little. He’s still trying to catch up with what happened. It feels so surreal. 

He brings his hand to his face to touch his cheek, right where the phantom sensation of Noya’s lips still lingers. 

He can still feel the warmth, the way those small lips pressed against his skin. The way Noya’s grip on his shoulder briefly tensed but then relaxed, almost melting into the sensitive skin of his neck. 

And how Asahi himself is melting in his seat right now. 

And then he smiles. Quietly and blushing, feeling impossibly warmer. 

His hand wander from his cheek to his chest, where his heart is slamming against ribcage, reminding him that this is real. 

This happened. 

He exhales an airy laugh, closing his eyes to shut off the rest of the world. Only the beating of his heart and his slowly steadying breath is audible to his ears.

He feels exhilarated and nervous and terrified all at the same time - but he’s not scared. Not of what could happen, not of where his and Noya’s relationship is headed. 

He trusts Noya. 

If it’s with him, then he can overcome anything. They can overcome anything, together.

Suddenly he’s pulled from his own world and his eyes blink open again. He feels the attention from his classmates on him, how their gazes are locked onto his lumbering stature.

Slowly the conversation starts up again, someone wolf whistling and hollering, making his shoulders hunch up just a bit. But right now Asahi doesn’t have a shred of care to give. 

He’s still smiling as he covers his face with his hands, feeling the warmth of his blush. 

He thinks that practice can’t come and end soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> After practice they went to Noya's place to do some homework and drink some tea, nothing else.
> 
> Maybe except for making out a little, maybe not. 
> 
> Who knows, really!! 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading this to the end! I hope you liked it - please let me know if you did!  
This is my first published drabble and I was a bit nervous tbh. Mainly because english really isn't my first language but also because i feel i'm still rusty in writing after a 10 year break. 
> 
> Also you can follow me on twitter @/mal_the_sponge where i post drawings and wips!


End file.
